The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King
The Cracked Crown of the Spanish King is the 50th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 45th episode to air. In this extraordinarily difficult moat crossing, one player holds a long wooden plank steady as the other crosses it. After one teammate is across, he or she holds the board for the other partner to do the same. One of the bravest and most able leaders of his time was Simón Bolívar. In the early 1800s, Spain had colonies in South America, among them Venezuela, where Bolívar led a revolt against the King of Spain. His men swept through Venezuela like wildfire, but as they entered the capital Caracas, an enormous earthquake flattened the city. Bolívar would not be deterred: "Not even nature can stop the cause of liberty!" A half-crazed monk climbed up on a pile of rubble and began to shout: "This earthquake is a sign! It is punishment for treason against the king! Bolívar is responsible for this; take God's vengeance upon HIM!" Bolívar pushed the monk aside. They say he plucked a stone from the rubble, and on it was carved the crown of the King of Spain, which had cracked in half. "Here is a true sign: The power of the king is broken!" Bolívar freed the people from royal tyranny, and when he died, the Cracked Crown vanished. The Green Monkeys are Marshal and Wynter. The Orange Iguanas are Josh and Kerry. South American Liberation (Mountain) Simón Bolívar liberated most of South America from the tyranny of the Spanish King. Josh and Marshal however had to liberate four South American countries. Before them stood a mountain into which their pegs fit, and it was divided into four sections, each named after a South American country: Bolivia, Peru, Colombia, and Venezuela. Each country can be liberated by either player placing his peg in the secret hole that sets off the victory salute. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to start putting their pegs into as many holes as possible. For each country liberated, they each had to move on to the next one. The player to liberate all four countries or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Marshal won the game by liberating his third country at the last minute while Josh only freed two. Thus Marshal won the half pendant of life for. Ride Like a Good General (Spinning Horses) A good general has to be able to ride a horse and not just pose on one. That was Kerry and Wynter's task in this game. Each player was mounted on a mechanical horse and had to hold very tight when it started spinning. The player who stayed on the horse in 60 seconds or the player who stayed on the longest won. This was a very quick game thanks to Wynter falling off with 48 seconds of spare time. Kerry won the half pendant of life. Spanish Troops (Slingshot Bowling) Bolívar fought against the Spanish troops for many years before gaining independence and freedom. When Kirk gave the signal, one player had to load his/her team's slingshot and launch a ball at the Spanish troops on the wall. Then, it was his/her partner's turn. The team to knock over four Spanish soldiers or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. The Orange Iguanas won the game after knocking down three soldiers while the Green Monkeys only knocked down two, sending the Orange Iguanas to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. The Orange Iguanas did well during the middle portion of the show, but their performance in the Temple left a lot to be desired. Josh was an excited contestant all day, and was not actually that bad of a player. He kept a medium-to-fast pace throughout the run, and tried all three doors leading left from the Pit of Despair, which was a very good move. The team seemed like they would do well based on Josh alone, but when he hit two Temple Guards as early as possible in the Ledges and the Throne Room, the entire Temple Run's fate rested on Kerry's shoulders, but that changed. With 2:12 to go, Kerry trotted up the stairs and slid into the Ledges, where she mistakenly ventured down into the old Cave of Sighs entrance, costing her time. She smartly stuck to the bottom floor once she got to where Josh left off, but she moved at a sluggish pace and never really accelerated. Nevertheless, she found the other half of her Pendant of Life in the Swamp, and immediately needed it in the Dark Forest, when a Temple Spirit caught her. After giving up her Pendant fragments, Kerry retrieved the key, and used it to go up into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. After putting the monkey together, though, she went into the Viper's Nest instead of the King's Storeroom by mistake; time ran out there. Minus those two little wrong turns, however, Kerry knew exactly what to do— if she had moved at an acceptable pace, chances are that this team would have won. * This was the first episode to feature the Blue Barracudas, Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas and Purple Parrots in the Steps of Knowledge (one of three combinations that never materialized in Season 1). * This is the only episode despite the artifact of the day was found in the Observatory, the last Temple Room on top, where Olmec did not say "Put together the puzzle on the stone column." * This was the first episode since Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand to have a team of Green Monkeys and a team of Orange Iguanas compete against each oher in the Temple Games. * The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora can be seen in the Mine Shaft during the Temple Games. * This is the only episode in Season 2 where a contestant is removed from the Throne Room. * This is the first episode in Season 2 where a contestant finds the hidden half pendant in the Temple during the Temple Run. * Kerry is the first female contestant to encounter a Temple Guard after finding the Hidden Half Pendant in Olmec's Temple and the second overall, following Ron in The Treasure of Anne Bonny. * Kerry was also the only member of the Orange Iguanas to encounter a Temple Guard after finding the hidden half pendant in Olmec's Temple. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Layout XI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Purple Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Three Guards Encountered